


Paperman

by Noventia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney/Pixar short film au, I suppose?, M/M, Paperman AU, larry stylinson - Freeform, meet cute, they meet for the first time so I guess that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noventia/pseuds/Noventia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic inspired by/based on the short film Paperman by Disney/Pixar. </p>
<p>Louis meets Harry at the train but doesn't get his name, he see's him in the building across from his and spends hours trying to get a paper plane over there to get his attention.</p>
<p>Tumblr Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperman

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt;
> 
> Fic prompt Au loosely tied with the Disney/Pixar short "The paperman" because it's super cute and makes me wanna die but you should add on to it make the story a bit longer ily and goodbye
> 
> I didn't really know how to on to it! So I sort of just gave it a quick little happily ever after ending, I hope that's okay! Enjoy!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at https://lyinginthedark.tumblr.com/

Louis hated his job. Really, he hated it. He had to wear a boring suit, sit in a boring office and do boring shit all day. It just wasn’t his cup of tea. Unfortunately he’d not had much of a choice; he’d needed a job after finishing uni and it was the only one, and once you’re in it’s pretty damn hard to get out. 

It was too windy to be waiting for a train, he figured. He’d rather be in bed, watching the cold wind from inside. He’d totally lose his job though. Wasn’t worth it.  
Louis startled as a piece of paper stuck to his arm. He stared at it until it blew off his arm and kept going further down the platform. He shrugged it off, wasn’t the first time he’d been hit with a bit of rubbish. 

The man running past him though, now that was worth his attention. He was stunning; brown hair to his shoulders, tall and broad, the prettiest smile Louis has ever seen. Jeez, he’d wait for the train for hours so long as he could also look at this guy. 

He obviously wasn’t holding his folders tight enough; one of the papers got loose and wacked the guy right in the face. Shit. At least it gives him an excuse to talk to him right? Though does he really want to be ‘the guy that threw paper in my face’ to him? No he didn’t. 

Louis broke out of his thoughts and grabbed the paper off of the guys face and wow, he was ever prettier up close! Perfect jaw line and the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. The guy started giggling, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Louis smiled, though confused, and tilted his head. The guy pointed at the paper Louis was still holding, smiling wildly. 

There was a lipstick print on it. Oh. He grinned, looking back at the guy, only noticing the unnatural pink shade of his lips now that it had been pointed out. He laughed, his eyes crinkling shut, and when he opened them the guy was gone.

He was on a train, and the doors were closing and the train was leaving and…that had been Louis’ train. Well shit.

At least the pretty guy looked at him and smiled through the window; that made him feel a lot better. 

He was late to work. His boss was pissed, and dumped a massive pile of paper work on his desk in what Louis can only call immature revenge. He did it though. Well, he did a page of it then he got distracted.

It was him! Pretty guy! In the building across the road; he’d recognise those curls anywhere. Okay, so how was he going to get his attention? Louis looked around the room, boring full of desk and boring people. Except for Zayn, Zayn was pretty cool. Nothing that would help him get pretty guy’s attention though. 

Louis stared out the window…the window…that opened. Well, blatant was his speciality. Shoving the window open he leaned out till only his waist and below was still in the building and began waving his arms like a crazy person. He may have been yelling. Alright, he was yelling.

“Hey! Pretty guy!” Pretty guy didn’t hear him. “Whoa! Watch it!” Zayn had yanked him back into the office, shutting the window firmly behind him.

“What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?” Whoa he looked kinda angry.

“No, was trying to get pretty guy’s attention.” Zayn’s face went from angry to confused in less than a second. 

“What? Who’s attention?” Louis grinned, pointing out the window. “Oh wow, okay continue.” Ha! 

“Not sure how, waving my arms like a mad man screaming didn’t work.” Zayn shrugged. 

“You’re creative, you’ll figure it out.” With a head nod Zayn headed back to his desk.

“Jee thanks! So much help.” Zayn grinned at him over the top of his cubicle and then ducked his head. Louis whacked his head on his desk. He hit paper instead of wood. 

“Stupid paper, stupid paperwork, absolutely no use to an-“ He stared at the huge stack of paper, then looked at the window. “Oh yes, that’s fucking perfect!” He jumped up, yanking the window open again, and began to make a paper plane. 

Standing at the window, he judged the distance and threw it.

He missed.

“Shit!” He grabbed another piece of paper, quickly making it into a plane and threw it. Fuck. 

He makes ten paper planes and then stands at the window, staring. Then he throws them all, in quick succession, to no avail. He misses every one. Shit fuck.

A hand grabs his collar and forces him back into his chair; Zayn. Right in time for his boss to glare at him and the open window. 

“What are you doing Tomlinson?” Man he was angry. He was throwing sensitive business paperwork out the window though, so Louis figured he’d give it a pass this time. 

“Uh…nothing sir?” The man glared, slammed the window shut and stomped into his office. Louis let out a breath, looking over at Zayn. “Thanks.” 

“No worries man, what are you doing anyway?” Louis grabbed some more paper. 

“Making paper planes.” Zayn snorted.

“I can see that, I mean why are you doing that?” 

“So I can throw them through the window and get pretty guy’s attention.” Zayn’s eyebrows flew up. 

“That’s pretty cute. None have made it yet?” 

“Nope.” 

“Giving up anytime soon?”

“Nope.”

“Didn’t think so, I’ll be your look out.” Louis grinned at him.

“Thanks!” and he threw the first one. It missed. Louis groaned. 

His stack of paper was gone. Shit. The people at the desk around him were staring at him, one of them was even holding their stack of paper protectively, as if he’d launch himself over there and steal it.

Okay, so he might do that. But still. 

Sighing, he stood up, his foot slipped and he nearly went crashing to the ground. “What the he-“ It was the piece of paper that had hit pretty guy this morning, the one with his lips on it! “Ah ha!” He picked it up, brandishing it around triumphantly. 

Zayn stuck his head out from his cubicle. “What’s that?” 

“My last bit of paper! And the one that hit pretty guy this morning; that’s gotta be good luck right?” Louis set about making his last paper plane. 

“Yeah, sure. Could be good luck.” Zayn was smirking, ugh.

“Alright alright, go away.” Zayn put his hands up in mock surrender before going back to his cubicle. 

Louis stood at the window, staring at pretty guy, and hoping to god that he didn’t miss. He threw it. And…

It missed.

“Shit fuck!” Okay, so maybe yelling out swear words in the middle of the office was a bad idea, but can you really blame him?

“Tomlinson!” Louis spun around to face his boss; the man’s face bright red and his eyes narrow. Without a word he dropped an even bigger stack of paper on his desk. Louis groaned quietly. His boss stomped back into his office and Louis stuck his tongue out at his back.

He turned to the window, just in time to see pretty guy stand up and walk to the door. He was leaving! Louis jolted out of his seat, pressing his hands to the window and his mind running in circles.

Is it worth it? He’d lose his job. Could he be worth it?

Someone yanked him back into his chair; he turned to snap at Zayn only to see his boss again. Fuming now, he gestured at Louis’ desk. The threat was pretty obvious ‘sit down or you’re fired’. Louis stared at the desk. It was boring; plain brown, covered in stacks of paper, with nothing on it that distinguished it from any other desk in the room. 

The pretty guy though…Louis was pretty sure everything about him distinguished him from other people. This job wasn’t worth it; but pretty guy could be, and he’d never find out if he stayed here.

“Fuck this!” Louis didn’t stick around to see the look on his bosses face; he didn’t stop when he heard Zayn shout his name either. He just ran.

It was cold outside, the wind was still blowing at insane speeds and he sort of hated it. Hated being cold, hated being thrown about by the wind; but pretty guy could be worth it. 

Now all he had to do was find him, damn why wasn’t he paying more attention? Why hadn’t he followed him onto the train this morning? Shaking his head, he could worry about how much of a moron he was later; Louis sped around the corner and looked both ways down the street. All he needed was a flash of those curls and he’d know where to go.

But there was nothing.

Pretty guy was gone.

Grumbling, Louis stomped back towards his office building, thinking of how he could grovel to get his job back. 

And then he gets smacked in the face with paper. He throws it off, ready to yell at however just threw a fucking paper plane at him, but there isn’t anyone there; just a mass of white getting steadily closer. 

What the-?

Then he has no more time to wonder what the hell is happening because he‘s being surrounding by paper planes; strong paper planes. Angry at himself, he was the one who made the paper planes after all, he allows himself to be pushed around by the damn things. 

He tries to make a break for it on the train. It doesn’t work. If anything it just makes the kid who’s been staring at him since he got on step further away. 

Then, in a swirl of white, he was off the train and standing on a train platform. His train platform he realised; the one he saw pretty guy this morning. 

He couldn’t be?

A paper plane nudged at his shoulder, a paper plane with a bright pink lipstick stain on it, Louis grinned and looked where it was nudging him. 

He’d know those curls anywhere. 

Louis looked at the paper plane, lipstick stain staring back at him, picked it up and threw it. It sailed right to pretty guy and landed on his shoulder.

He fucking knew that one would be lucky!

Pretty guy startled, grabbing the paper plane and spinning around, well pirouetting might be a better word for it actually. His eyes landed on Louis and he grinned, pink lips spreading into the most beautiful smile Louis had ever seen.

And he had dimples. How was this guy even real?

“Uh hi.” God Louis could have slapped himself, would have if he wasn’t in front of the pretty guy he’d been obsessing over all morning. 

He giggled; fucking giggled, hand over his mouth and everything. Fuck he was cute.

“Hi, we met this morning right?” Louis managed to nod, “My name’s Harry.” Harry, god it was as perfect as he was.

“Harry...I like it! Hi Harry, M’ Louis, like Lou-ee, the way the French say it…” Louis trailed off, realising he was rambling a bit there.

“Louis, gorgeous name.” Harry was smiling, thank god he was smiling. That made what Louis was about to do a whole lot easier.

“Thanks, um would you maybe like to go get a coffee or something? I know a great place just a few streets over…” Ugh and now he had to wait, asking people out sucked.

“I’d love that!” Louis took it back, asking people out was awesome.

“Sick!” 

They went and had coffee; in fact they had coffee nearly every day until Harry asked Louis to be his boyfriend. It was only a few weeks later when Harry moved into Louis’ apartment, and when his mother asked him how they’d met and why they were moving so fast he just said,

“It just kind of happened.”


End file.
